


A Hamfic: The Sequel

by StoryRodeo_333



Series: The Founding Fathers Council Series [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Date Rape, Drinking, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Is this an AU?, M/M, Multi, Partying, a lot of weird stuff happens, cuz i didnt specify a change in setting from the last one..., even better, heavily based off of Kill Bill, i said that the last one was my masterpeice, idk what this is, its so good, no details tho, not as bad as the last fic drug wise, theres rape, well this one is the Master Masterpeice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryRodeo_333/pseuds/StoryRodeo_333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious enemy is threatening the existence of the FFC and the gang has to go out and save everything and stuff. Its really intense. you should read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You kinda have to read the first one to understand this one. theres a lot of references to it.

     Narrator’s voice is deep and gravelly, with a hint of Laryngitis: _The letter arrived on a Thursday. Washington had opened it at the dinner table and read it out loud. It was from the Pimp Empress, Kara. Everyone at the table had gone silent. The letter read:_

             **Yo, what up bitches?**

**The FFC received a letter this morning from someone who goes by the name “St. Montgomery”. We don’t know who he/she is, but they made it very clear that they have the power to easily destroy our council. Not only this, but they sent assassins after my wife, successfully killing her and leaving a threat against the FFC. It became personal at that moment and I am now sending out a request to all of my Pimps. We need to take this person down. Not only do we need to protect our council, it has also become an issue of revenge. We need to team up and avenge the death of my dear wife. And we need to destroy this person at all costs.**

**Sincerely,**

**Pimp Empress Kara**

            _In response to the letter, Washington assembled three teams to fan out and find out as much information about this “St. Montgomery” as possible, and take them down once and for all. The three teams were called “The Revolutionary Warriors”, “The Schuyler Sisters”, and “The Southern Motherfucking Democratic Republicans”, aka, “The SMFDR”._

_The Revolutionary Warriors consisted of Alexander Hamilton as the leader, John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan, and Lafayette. They were the four youngest of Washington’s hoes and they were more than ready to go out and fight for freedom and take down the enemy._

_The Schuyler Sisters were formed when Peggy came to visit from the FFC headquarters. The team consisted of Peggy, Angelica as the leader, Eliza, and Maria. The four of_ _them were each given them the gift of a blade, made by the legendary blacksmith, Hayato Akiyama. Besides the four blades now belonging to the girls, there are only thirteen other Akiyama blades in the entire world. The girls rode out on sleek bikes with their katanas on their backs, ready to defeat the enemy._

_The Southern Motherfucking Democratic Republicans consisted of Jefferson as the leader, Burr, and Madison. They left, ready to infiltrate any organization in order to gain more information on the enemy. And so, the three groups left Mt. Vernon, separating off to their own journeys._


	2. Chapter 2

John waited in the lobby of the office building. It was big, with a very modern interior. The receptionist’s desk swept across the far wall.

                Every time that John looked up from the Vogue magazine he was reading, he caught the receptionist staring at him. She was cute but like… _did he look straight?_ He mentally shrugged, reminding himself that some people just didn’t have a gaydar. Just as it was beginning to get uncomfortable, the door beside the desk opened and Alex and Lafayette stepped into the lobby, followed by Boss Reina.

                Both men were wearing the blue revolutionary officer’s jackets, as were John and Mulligan. Alex just wore jeans and t-shirt with his, but Lafayette wore a stylish burgundy shirt under the jacket, with olive green harem-like pants with strappy boots. Excessive jewelry jingled with his every movement. Lafayette was by far the most fashionable out of the four of them, and John couldn’t deny that he was a little bit jealous.

                They had arrived in Sacramento that morning, looking for Boss Reina who they heard had information for them concerning St. Montgomery. But when they got there, she would only take two of them into her office, so Mulligan waited in the RV and John waited in the lobby, in case anything went wrong. When Boss Reina first entered the lobby, John thought that if he were ever to become even the least bit straight, she would be the reason. Boss Reina was tall, almost as tall as Lafayette in her shiny black, pointed toe heels. She wore a tight, fitted black suit with a blood red blouse underneath, showing a classy amount of cleavage. Her pitch black hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and her straight bangs framed a pale, heart shaped face. Delicate wire framed glasses sat on her nose and her plump lips were painted a red darker than her blouse.

                She called them in and John immediately knew that they stood no chance of getting any information from her. He knew that Alex would blow it. But now, seeing them out of her office, Boss Reina looked happily unoffended and Alex looked innocently unembarrassed, John let himself hope to believe that the meeting was successful.

                Now that they were back on the road in the RV, Alex and Lafayette told them about the meeting.

                “The first thing I noticed when we walked in was the sword on the wall behind her desk,” said Alex. “It was an Akiyama sword.”

                 “She told us we needed to go to ze Detroit Mercy Hospital and find a man without a name, wearing a red scarf. He lives in ze psych ward zere,” said Lafayette.

               

~~~~~~~~~~

 

                At the hospital, they had met with a patient who was living in the Psych ward with PTSD. The man had been more than willing to give them information on the mastermind behind everything if it meant they would be defeated. The man told them to go to the small town of Pellston in northern Michigan. They needed to find a man named Charles Waldenbridge, who would give them more info on St. Montgomery.

                They eventually found the town and located the address. They finally ended up at a tiny, abandoned looking trailer on the edge of the town. They were parked outside, looking at the incredibly shady home.

                “Who’s gonna go knock on the door?” asked Mulligan.

                “We should all go together,” said John. The others nodded in agreement. They all got out of the RV and walked up to the trailer. Alex stepped up and knocked. There was a crash from the inside, and moments later, the door swung open, revealing a large, hairy man. He wore a gold chain around his hairy neck and held a beer can in his hand.

                “Mr. Waldenbridge?” asked Alex.

                The man grunted. “And you must be Washington’s boys.”

                “Yes, sir,” said Alex. “We came to ask you about your involvement with St. Montgomery.”

                The man stared at them. If he was surprised at the use of the name, he didn’t show it. He simply stepped aside to let them in. The inside looked just as bad as the outside. He led them through the house, through piles of garbage and cans, all the way to the tiny bathroom. He told them all to go inside, then he pushed a tile in the wall after he closed the door. The sounds of old machinery blasted through the walls and the bathroom started lowering down. It finally stopped and Mr. Waldenbridge opened the door. They found themselves no longer in the trashy trailer, but in a cavernous cement basement.

                As he led them to the back of the basement, he spoke.

                “I worked for St. Montgomery for ten years. He knew I had lost my family in that fire all those years ago. It was arson. He offered to help me find the person who killed them. He’s not one to keep promises though. I learned that pretty quickly.”

                He led them into a dark room, through a huge vault door.

                “I have a map of his house in here. If you don’t know what I mean by that, you will soon enough,” he said. He flicked the lights on, revealing an entirely empty room. The four men turned to look at him in confusion just as he stepped out of the room, closing the vault door behind him.

                “No!” they all shouted to no avail.

                A speaker in the ceiling crackled to life. He chuckled through the static.

                “Sorry boys, but I really need you for something,” he said. “I wasn’t lying when I said I’m no longer working for that bastard, but I do need you for something else. See, I already wrote to Washington telling him that I have his precious boys. He’s on his way right now with seven thousand dollars in cash. So if he follows through, you’ll get to leave here without a scratch. If not…well then I get to do what I want with you.”

                He laughed and the speaker cut off, leaving them in silence.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

                _While the boys struggled in vain to escape the tiny room in the basement, Washington did indeed send someone to deliver the money. So while Mr. Waldenbridge waited upstairs in his sitting room, downing beer after beer, and watching soap opera after soap opera, the delivery was on its way._

_Little did Mr. Waldenbridge know was that the people delivering his money were the deadliest vipers around: The Schuyler Sisters._

 


	3. Chapter 3

The rumble of the four, sleek bikes was the only thing waking I-75 from its slumber. The bike in the lead was light pink, matching the rider’s fitted jumper and helmet. The others were blue, yellow, and purple. They sped down the stretch of empty road, on their way to Pellston.

                When they finally arrived at the dumpy trailer, they all dismounted their bikes and took off their helmets at the same time. If someone had been there to see it, they would’ve had an instant heat stroke. Their helmets came off and their hair tumbled down their shoulders, not seeming to have suffered at all for being in the helmets. They all shook out their hair in slow motion, the breeze catching it and making it billow around their faces.

                They stood there, staring at the trailer.

                “Oh god, what a dump,” said Angelica, the one in the pink. She held her helmet under her arm. She hung the helmet on the handle of her bike, the others following suit.

                “I’ll go in first,” she said, unzipping her jumper. “I’ll call you guys in if I need backup. Other than that, just wait for my ‘all clear’ signal.”

                She unzipped the jumper all the way and stepped out of it. Underneath, she was wearing a suit almost as sharp as Boss Reina’s. Then she took the briefcase off of the back of her bike and strode up to the front door.

                Behind her, her sisters began unzipping their own jumpers, eager to feel the cool breeze, but Maria was too busy being distracted. She watched Angelica stride confidently up to the door and she couldn’t tear away her transfixed gaze until the door opened and Angelica disappeared inside. _God, why did she need to dress like that?_

                She lowered her head and unzipped her own jumper in an attempt to hide her blush, hoping the other two girls hadn’t noticed her staring at their sister.

                Maria already felt out of place on the team. The main reason was that it was called The Schuyler Sisters, and she was definitely not a Schuyler sister. Not only that, but she couldn’t help but hope that Angelica might like girls. She knew Peggy was hella gay, but she wasn’t sure about the other two sisters. They both seemed to be in love with Alexander Hamilton.

                _What was so special about that guy?_ Maria wondered. She couldn’t figure out what his charm was, but it didn’t matter anyway because he was in love with Laurens.

                Maria didn’t want to dwell on it. She was perfectly happy being friends with them and being a part of Washington’s hoes. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

                Angelica stood across the kitchen counter from Mr. Waldenbridge. As he leered at her, unabashedly raking his eyes up and down her figure, she kept her expression stubbornly neutral. She lifted the briefcase onto the counter and slid it over to him. He smiled and took it from her.

                He walked away from the kitchen and sat down in his ratty Lazy boy, placing the case on a tv-table. Angelica leaned against the counter, watching his greedy smile and beady eyes glitter as he clicked the latches open.

                Before he lifted the lid, he looked back up at her and said, “Seven thousand?”

                “Seven thousand exactly,” she nodded.

                “Cash?”

                “Cash.”

                He lifted the lid. Within a total of five seconds, his expression went from excitement to horror in an instant. Before he could react, a snake struck out fast, ripping a bite into his eyebrow. He screamed and flailed his arms, knocking the briefcase off of the tv-table. The cash fluttered through the air and scattered across the floor, surrounding the screaming and writhing Mr. Waldenbridge. His kicking legs knocked over the table. The snake slithered out of view, escaping harm’s way.

                Angelica lazily pushed away from the counter and stepped over the tv-table. She stood over the writhing man and said, “What’s the code for the prison downstairs?”

                “ _Fuck…you!_ ” he spat out with difficulty.

                “No, no. Try again,” she said. She pulled a small vial out from the inside of her jacket and knelt down beside his head, dangling it in front of his face. “Do you know what is in this vial? It’s the antidote for that poison that’s running through your veins right now. So, I ask again: What’s the code for the prison downstairs?”

                He made a weak, pathetic attempt to reach out and grab the vial from her, but she pulled it up out of his reach.

                “Ah, ah, ah,” she said, waggling her finger. “What’s the code?”

                “Four, one…three…five,” he struggled out. Blood from the bite was running into his eyes, turning them red. Foam was leaking from his mouth.

                “Thanks big boy,” she said. She pressed the vial into his hand and patted it, standing up to step over him and make her way through the cash and cans littering the ground to the bathroom.

                When she got to the basement, she went straight to the back, typed the code into the keypad and watched the vault door swing open. The sight inside made her stop in her tracks.

                John was up on Mulligan’s shoulders. Alex was awkwardly hanging off of John with one leg wrapped around his shoulder, his other foot up on John’s other shoulder. Alex was precariously balancing a large ceiling tile in his hands, which was removed from the ceiling above them, a gaping hole exposing pipes and wires.

                Lafayette was leaning against the opposite wall, too busy taking selfies and Snapchatting his friends to look up. Besides him, they all froze and looked at Angelica, their eyes wide. Alex lost his grasp on the ceiling tile and it crashed to the ground. It broke into several pieces. Alex, trying to catch it before it fell, lost his own balance on John’s shoulders, making the entire tower wobble. First, Alex tumbled from the top, landing on his back with a painful _thud,_ then the rest followed him down, all of them landing in a tangled pile of bodies. 

                “Bon soir, Angelica,” said Lafayette, pushing himself off of the wall, stepping through the door and dropping his phone into his pocket.  

                “Hey Laf,” said Angelica, getting over her shock. “Y’all ready to go?”

                A chorus of groans spilled from the room as Angelica and Lafayette walked away. The boys all stumbled out after them and followed them to the bathroom. As they walked through the trailer, they all had to step over the limp body of Mr. Waldenbridge. Alex knelt down next to him and looked at the empty vial in the man’s hand.

                “What was in there?” he asked.

                “It was just water,” said Angelica, not looking back.

                Outside, the girls were all waiting by the bikes. Peggy lit up when she saw the boys and stood up.

                “Heeey guys!!!” she squealed, approaching them with open arms. “How’s it going???”

                “Fine, I guess…” said Alex, rubbing his back.

                “Thanks for saving us and stuff,” said John.

                “You guys wouldn’t be able to last a day without us,” said Peggy. John didn’t want to agree, but he knew it was true.

                “Alright, girls, let’s get back on the road,” said Angelica, stepping back into her jumper.

                “Alright, bye guys!” said John, the boys all waving.

                “Thanks again,” said Alex.

                “Merci,” said Lafayette.

                “See you later, losers!” said Peggy, saluting them from her bike.

                “Bye guys,” Eliza waved. Maria smiled and waved too. The four of them mounted their bikes, their helmets on, and sped off, back to I-75, leaving the boys in their dust. They stood there, staring off in the direction that the girls left for a moment, before Lafayette said, “Alright! Back on ze road!”

                They all piled into the RV and drove off, back to the winding roads of Upper Michigan.

 


	4. Chapter 4

They had been driving for hours. John was trying desperately to not fall asleep. The hours of forest was lulling him into a stupor. They had passed one single small town in the four hours they had been driving.

                “Woah, did you guys see that sign?” asked Mulligan from the driver’s seat. 

                “What was it?” asked Alex.

                “I don’t know. It was like, a deer crossing thing, but like, it was attacking a person or something?” said Mulligan. “It was funny.”

                They kept driving until Mulligan said, “Oh! There’s another one!”

                This time, Mulligan slowed to stop and backed up. John woke himself up enough to lean forward to look at the sign. Alex and Lafayette came up to the front and looked out the windshield. The sign depicted what looked like a deer and a person in a standoff on the road.

                “What the fuck does that even mean?” asked Alex. John looked over at him. Alex had tied his hair up in a sloppy bun on the top of his head. It was flopping onto his forehead from him leaning forward. “What?”

                “Nothing,” said John, looking back at the sign.

                They kept driving, passing several more signs like that one along the way. They made a game of coming up with different theories of what they might mean. Their theories became quite outlandish. Little did they know, they were about to find out exactly what those signs were for…

                By about midafternoon, John had fallen asleep again when he felt the RV slow down to a stop. He cracked his eyes open. Outside, on the road right in front of them, was a large buck, staring straight at them.

                “I wanna go pet it,” said Alex, going to the door.

                “No don’t!” said John, trying to pull him back, but Alex had already opened the door and stepped outside. John groaned and unbuckled, getting out behind him. The other two followed soon after. Alex walked up to the buck, slowly, with his hand extended. The deer stared at him, seeming to peer into his soul. Alex reached out and placed a hand on the deer’s snout. When the deer didn’t do anything, Alex retracted his hand and spazzed out in excitement, jumping and squealing and wiggling his fingers under his chin, which he had pulled back to create multiple chins.

                John couldn’t help but chuckle at Alex’s reaction. Strangely, the deer was still there, staring at them. But this time, it was just staring at Alex. Alex turned back to look at it, just as it stood up on its hind legs and turned to face Alex head on. The boys all stepped back, their eyes wide.

                “You have initiated the ancient challenge, human,” said the deer in a deep, grand voice. Alex gulped visibly, his face losing all of its color. Despite the situation, John kept getting distracted by the bun still atop Alex’s head.

                The deer grasped one of its front hooves in its teeth and pulled it off like a glove, revealing a tiny hand with fingers. Then it grabbed its other hoof with the hand and pulled that one off as well, tossing the hoof gloves over its shoulder. Then it scrunched its head back to make multiple chins, and wiggled its tiny fingers under those chins, much the same way Alex had done.

                “I accept your challenge, human,” it said. It clapped its hands together once, then snapped them, then swayed its hips left and right. The wind picked up and leaves swirled about their feet. Alex looked back at the others, horror taking over his face. From all around them, deer started coming out of the woods and onto the road, they all stood up and took off their front hooves, tossing them aside and revealing little hands.

                “Humans, you must provide the music from your motor vehicle, because we have evolved since our last challenge and no longer have the musical capabilities we once had,” explained the main deer. The deer snapped its fingers and the radio in the RV turned on, the volume all the way up. The crappy speakers crackled against the base of the music.

                “Oh dear, I do like this song,” said the deer. It was Hey Mama by Nicki Minaj. The deer all arranged themselves into formation. As soon as the beat dropped in the song, the deer dropped into action. They danced just like a human might dance. They swayed their hips, tossed their arms, flung their hair (the ones who were wearing wigs), and performed flips across the pavement, all in perfect synchronicity. They finished off and stepped back, looking to Alex expectantly.

                Alex looked to his friends for help before deciding to step up to the challenge. The adrenaline from the music was now coursing through his veins and he couldn’t back down now. He stepped up to the center of the road and took the stage. He started out slow, trying to find the rhythm, but soon, John was joining him, then Lafayette. Mulligan stared open mouthed for a moment before shrugging and joining in. They all broke it down when the beat dropped again, their feet moving a mile a minute. They were performing the breakdown that Lafayette and the Schuyler sisters had taught them at the last party they were at.

                They moved across the pavement in smooth movements. The slow bridge in the song came up and they all began to strip tease, pulling their jackets off and tossing them over their shoulders. The deer cheered and whistled. When the beat picked back up, they broke it down harder than their previous routine. They could tell by the fear in the deer’s eyes that they could hardly follow the complexity of their footwork and tutting. Lafayette showed off by vaulting over some heads and doing some flips.

                The last part of the song came in and they closed it with Lafayette sliding through their legs, Mulligan back flipping over their heads and all of them ending on the last note in their own poses.

                The deer all exploded in an eruption of cheers and screams. They walked around in circles, waving their arms in the air, “OOOHHH!!”-ing. Some of them jumped up and down in excitement. But the main deer stood silent, staring at the four boys with its mouth hanging open.

                When the deers all settled down and finally left, walking back into the woods, the main deer stayed behind.

                “You have truly beaten us, humans,” it said. “Congratulations. As reward, you get a single wish each.”

                Mulligan ran up first. “Oh! I want a sandwich!”

                The deer snapped its fingers and a large sandwich appeared in the air. Mulligan caught it, luckily, before it hit the ground. John stared at Mulligan in disbelief as he left them and went back to the RV with his sandwich.

                “I would like my eyeliner to always be perfect,” said Lafayette. “No wait! Actually-“

                “Only one, human,” said the deer. It snapped its fingers and Lafayette’s already perfect eyeliner became even more perfect.

                Lafayette slunk away in shame at wasting his wish.

                “I wish Jefferson trips and falls on his face right now,” said Alex without hesitation. The deer snapped his fingers. Alex turned and smiled at John on his way back to the RV. On his way there, he leapt into the air in a passé and slapped his butt before landing and continuing into the RV. John shook his head.

                “They are all fucking idiots,” he mumbled. “I wish for the death of St. Montgomery.”

                The deer’s eyes widened and then it closed its eyes and shook its head. “Ah…that is a name I have not heard in a very long time. So you are after Palmprey. I see. Human, I cannot kill Palmprey. Their power is beyond my own. I can however give you some advice. Their home is in Albuquerque, New Mexico. But tread carefully human. This is not someone to who is to be taken lightly. They are much more powerful and skilled than you or any of your friends. I will tell you one thing though: the only thing that can kill them is by beheading. But not just any beheading. A beheading by the hands of one who wields the Flying Guillotine. That is all I can give you, human. Good luck on your journey.”

                And with that, the deer turned and walked into the woods, fading into invisibility.

                John stayed there for a while, staring into the trees. Finally, after a few minutes, he turned and walked back to the RV.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the dance that the gang did to Hey Mama: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AozDRMOLh9A


	5. Chapter 5

                Jefferson climbed out of the Cadillac and whipped off his sunglasses. It didn’t have the effect he was going for since he was holding a handkerchief to his nose, but it still made him feel like he was in a movie. He looked across the parking lot at the school. Burr and Madison were getting out of the car behind him. He pulled the handkerchief from his face. _Damn,_ he thought. His nose was still bleeding. _God,_ he could be so clumsy sometimes.

                “Let’s get this show on the road,” he said, closing the car door and walking to the school. The other two followed close behind.

                The name of the school above the front doors read _Kettlewood Elementary School._ And then below that hung a white banner that said, “Kettlewood Bake Sale Fundraiser Today!”

               

~~~~~~~~~~

 

                _The Kettlewood Elementary School was located in southern Idaho. The principal of the school was an ex-marine who used to go by the name Frank Norse, but the students and parents of Kettlewood County know him as Principal Shirwell._

_Shirwell had worked for St. Montgomery, aka Palmprey, for fifteen years after he left the military, before he escaped and changed his name. And he’d be damned if he ever heard that name again…_

~~~~~~~~~

The inside of the school was bustling with activity. Children ran about with their friends, parents chatted amongst themselves in a friendly manner, and there were tables set up all along the walls laden with all kinds of baked dessert sweets: brownies, cupcakes, rice crispy treats, cookies, peanut butter balls, and everything else one could imagine. And the gym was filled with even more tables.

                Aaron looked around, keeping his eyes peeled for the so called “Frank Norse”. His eyes slid over the too-friendly moms and the bored looking dads and the energetic children, all too familiar with the scene. He had spent six years in their places before Theodosia had blessedly moved onto middle school.

                He cringed and tried to hide his shudder. He wasn’t ready to relive this. But they had to find Mr. Norse if they wanted to get to anywhere in their mission.

                “Do you have a son or daughter here at the school?” a voice said from behind him. He turned to find the smiling face of a mother, a tray of brownies in her hands.

                “Oh, no, my daughter is in middle school,” he said.

                “Oh! Is she at Middle School West, down the road?” she asked, setting her tray down on a nearby table.

                “No, she goes to a private school,” Aaron explained.

                “Oh! How lovely! My daughter is in middle school too, thank goodness. But my son is still here. He just started the fourth grade,” she said. “My name is Pam Crenshaw. It’s nice to meet you.”

                He shook her hand and said, “Aaron Burr. It’s my pleasure.”

                Pam froze and narrowed her eyes. “You’re not from around here are you?” she asked.

                Aaron froze as well, his stomach dropping as he wracked his brain, trying to figure out why anyone would recognize his name. “No, I’m not.”

                “Well, just come and find me or any of the other PTA moms if you need anything!” she said, brightening back up. “Don’t be a stranger!”

                With that, she left him and disappeared into the crowd. He looked around and found Jefferson and Madison across the room, getting suckered into buying handfuls of brownies and cookies. He made his way through the crowd to them.

                “Have you guys spotted Mr. Norse yet?” he asked.

                “Not yet,” said Jefferson, dropping brownie crumbs as he took a bite. “But stay frosty. He could be anywhere.”

                They continued milling around the bake sale, they’re eyes peeled for the principal. Then, from across the gym, Aaron spotted him. He was a huge man with a grey beard. He wore a black eyepatch outlined in studs. Tattoos peeked out from every opening of his clothing.

                “That must be him,” said Madison behind him. The three of them approached the man.

                “Excuse me, sir,” Aaron got his attention. “Are you Frank Norse?”

                The man’s eye widened, then narrowed into a slit, darting around the room.

                “I haven’t heard that name in a very long time,” he said. “Who are you?”

                “My name is Aaron Burr, and this is Thomas Jefferson and James Madison,” said Aaron. “We’re looking for information on St. Montgomery.”

                “I don’t know anyone by that name,” he said. He looked away from them and started to push past them.

                “Yes you do,” said Jefferson, shoving him back. “Look man, we don’t wanna be here either, but we gotta know how to find this guy. And we know who you are. We know you worked for him.”

                “You know nothing,” Norse said. “One doesn’t just work for him. It is your life. He controls every aspect of your life. You don’t know what I had to do to get out from his control. If there is anything that I can tell you three, it would be to turn around and go back home. Don’t get involved with this man. You will never be the same.”

                “Sir, we understand your distaste in getting involved again, but we need to find this man and kill him,” said Madison.

                “No. _You_ don’t understand. This conversation is over,” he said, pushing past them. He greeted a few parents.

                “What are we gonna do now?” asked Madison.

                “We’re gonna talk to him again,” said Jefferson. “We didn’t drive through hours of fucking potato fields all day to walk away now.”

                “At least I don’t send my kids to school with _pixie stix_ in their lunchboxes, _Helen!_ ” someone snarled behind them in the gym. They turned to look, only to find that the entire gym had gone silent, watching the two moms face off.

                “Oh, _piss off_ Janet! Don’t talk to me about how my kids eat!” said Helen. “I saw how your kids ate at Billy’s birthday party. They wouldn’t even eat the pizza because it had peperoni on it. They went right to the cake.”

                “That’s because Jennifer only orders from that shitty pizza place on her corner because it’s cheap. I’m surprised that place hasn’t gotten shut down yet,” said Janet.

                “Hey, don’t you bring me into this Janet,” another mom, presumably Jennifer, snapped. “Don’t talk to me about saving money! Tell me again how many times you bankrupt your husband? What, because you couldn’t stop buying Prada bags and all your kids just _had_ to have Calvin Klein and Polo in their closets.”

                “Damn. Drag that bitch Jennifer,” Jefferson said under his breath.

                “Oh _please!”_ Janet growled. “You know full well you couldn’t afford that bounce house at Kelsey’s party. How expensive was that thing anyway? A few thousand? Like maybe… _five thousand?_ Yeah I googled it! _”_

The moms kept shooting back and forth at each other, until the entire gym erupted in a fight.

                “ _When are you gonna tell your husband that your boobs aren’t real, Nicole?”_

                “It isn’t my Honda that smells like cigarettes and sex from my midnight meetings with the UPS man, _Shannon!”_

“You ever gonna tell Greg that you lied about quitting your drinking, Margaret?”

                “ _Do I even_ want _to know how much you spend getting your nails done every week, Kristen?”_

                “Come over here, Erin, let’s see what’s under that wig!”

“ _Carol, come at me you saggy bitch!!!”_

“I’ll tear you to shreds, Julie!!”

One of the moms flipped a folding table, flinging rice crispy treats and cupcakes into the air. Another mom lunged at the other woman and as quickly as it started, the entire gym broke out into a full on brawl. Moms threw brownies into faces, hair was pulled, blouses were torn, and acrylic nails were broken. And then, a gunshot rang out.

                Instead of settling down out of fear, the moms all pulled out weapons, from purses, lunchboxes, out of thermal totes. A lemonade barrel was tipped over and a mom pulled out a flail, a big, spiked ball at the end of a long chain. One woman pulled a machete out of a Spiderman backpack. Another mom held two tommy guns, letting them rip, mowing down mom after mom. One women was standing on top of the bleachers, sniping people below with a crossbow, dropping them like flies.

                Jefferson, Madison, and Burr were taking cover behind an overturned table. Before they could come up with an escape plan, the doors of the gym burst open. Four men in suits and sunglasses walked in holding Mr. Norse with a gun to his head. Leading them into the gym was the woman who Aaron had talked to when they first arrived: Pam. She was scanning the chaotic gym with her eyes narrowed. Then they landed on the three men.

                “There they are!” she said, pointing at them. The three men not holding Mr. Norse ran over to them, guns drawn.

                Aaron leapt into action, Jefferson and Madison following close behind. Aaron picked up a crowbar from the ground and swung it at the head of one of the men. The man stumbled away, his gun flying from his hand. Beside them, Jefferson was prying a leg off of the table, using it as weapon against his attacker. Madison had disarmed the other man and was now engaging in hand to hand combat with him.

                When the man recovered from the blow to the head, he rushed at Aaron again. They parried back and forth, blocking and swiping. Aaron bent backwards to dodge a heavy punch, then swiped out a foot, tripping the other man. As soon as the man hit the ground, Aaron was quick to knock him out cold.

                He looked to his companions to see that they were finishing off their own opponents. Pam and the last man ran at them. They fought but, even though it was three against two, they were still having a hard time ending the fight. Pam was a lot more skilled than Aaron had given her credit for.

                All of a sudden, there was a gunshot and the suited man dropped to the ground, a bullet hole in the back of his head. Then, Mr. Norse came up behind Pam and snapped her neck in one smooth motion.

                As more gunshots rang out in the gym, the battle still in full swing, Norse pulled the men back to their cover behind the table.

                “You three need to get out of here,” he said. “There’s more coming.”

                He pulled a folded piece of paper out of a pocket from his sweater vest and handed it to Jefferson. “Take this. It will help you defeat Palmprey.”

                “Palmprey?” asked Madison.

                “That’s the name he goes by. The public knows him as St. Montgomery. But if you knew him, like I did, you called him Palmprey. Now go, before backup comes. Kill this son-of-a-bitch once and for all.”

                “What about you sir?” asked Aaron.

                “This is the end of the line for me. Don’t let my legacy be forgotten!”

                And with that, the three men got up and made a dash for the gym doors. Outside the gym, the hallways were also thrown into chaos. They snuck through to the front doors, keeping against the wall. When they finally made it outside, they ran to the Cadillac. Just as they got in, three black cars pulled into the parking lot and more men in suits piled out. They spotted the Cad and started running towards it, a few of them getting back into the cars. Jefferson backed out of the space and floored it, squealing out of the parking lot.

                When they got back on the road, they made sure they weren’t being followed before they could all let out huge sighs of relief.  Jefferson pulled the piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Madison in the passenger seat.

                “Here, read this,” he said.

                Madison unfolded it.

                “It’s just a name…” he said.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

                _The name on the slip of paper was none other than Ghanedra Kapoor, the famous, or rather, infamous, inventor who lived in the mountains, away from civilization. At almost two hundred years old, the people had forgotten about the once curious, humble inventor. Ever since he had been run from the village, his inventions frightening the people, he stayed in the mountains, living the remainder of his life as a peaceful shepherd._

_He had not invented anything since that day. The reason behind this is because he was the inventor of the Flying Guillotine._

_When Mr. Kapoor had first introduced his invention to the king, it had been used in assassinations across the land. It became a terrifying weapon before being banned forever. Kapoor had gotten run out of town. Now, there was only one Flying Guillotine left in the entire world, and it is thought to be in the possession of Ghanedra Kapoor himself._


	6. Chapter 6

“Yo, yo, yo! What is up my bitches?” Jefferson shouted as he entered the RV. The four Revolutionary Warriors lounged about the seating in the vehicle. John, who was slowly losing wakefulness, startled awake. He rubbed his eyes and sat up from his position against Alex’s chest.

                “Hello Aaron, hello James!” Alex said, pointedly ignoring Jefferson.

                Jefferson scrunched up his nose and scoffed. “Hey man, you got something to say to me?”

                “Hm? Oh, no of course not. Why would you think that?” Alex asked innocently.

                “Where are the girls?” asked Aaron, anxious to change the subject.

                “Zey said zat zey are on ze way,” said Lafayette. He took a selfie then sent a reply to the girls through Snapchat.  “In ze mean time, allons boire un verre! ( _Let’s have a drink!_ )”

                They all went, “Aaayyee!!” and Laurens and Lafayette went around the RV, pouring liquor into glasses. They all clanged their glasses together in the center and drank to nothing in particular.

                Just then, they all turned to look outside as the rumble of motors shook the ground. Outside, four motorcycles rolled to a stop next to the RV. The four girls dismounted the bikes and took off their helmets, their hair tumbling down in slow motion. (And since they had an audience this time, the boys indeed almost died of heat stroke).

                Angelica turned to look at them, her helmet under her arm.

                “I see you’re all still alive, so I guess I was wrong about us not being able to leave you guys alone,” she said, a playful smile gracing her lips, letting them know that she was joking, but still kinda being serious.

                The girls put their helmets on their bikes and entered the RV. They were all handed drinks and joined into the comradery easily. Peggy reached for a drink from Lafayette, but he held it away from her.

                “Ah, ah, ah,” he said. “You still ‘ave another month.”

                Peggy pouted exaggeratedly, crossing her arms. “Oh come on! It’s just us!”

                “You can get fired from the FFC if they catch you, Peggy,” said Eliza, sending her a sympathetic smile. Peggy stuck her tongue out at Eliza, then at Lafayette, but laughed soon after.

                Someone bumped into John from behind. He looked and was met with Alex’s face very close to his own.

                “Hi,” he said.

                John blushed and laughed. “Hi.”

                Alex pressed a quick kiss to his lips then said, “You wanna tell them what you found out?”

                “I know you want to,” said John. Alex smiled sheepishly. “Go ahead.”

                “I love you,” Alex said, slapping his back as he stepped into the center of the crowded RV. “Hey everyone, stop talking! We gotta start this meeting!”

                Everyone quieted down and looked to him.

                “We got some new information on St. Montgomery,” he announced. “He also goes by the name ‘Palmprey”. His home is located in Albuquerque, New Mexico, and he can only be killed by a Flying Guillotine. What'd you find out Jeffy?”

                Alex widened his eyes and glared at Jefferson. Jefferson looked taken aback and a little offended.

                “Oh, Alex, of course you are always right,” said Jefferson, chuckling and waving a hand. “We didn’t find out anything while we were in Idaho. Nothing except…” he pulled the folded piece of paper from his jacket and took his time opening it and reading it. He made a show of gasping and placing a theatrical look of surprise on his face. “Oh! What’s this? The name of the one who holds possession of the Flying Guillotine? That can’t be!”

                He returned the look Alex was giving him, flinging the paper over his shoulder then crossing his arms.

                “Alright, so where is this guy?” Angelica asked, clapping her hands and rubbing them together.

                “He lives in the Ghent Kangri mountains in India,” said Aaron, stepping forward. “He has a small residence several miles from the nearest village. A shepherd. He’s been living there alone for almost two hundred years, so when we meet him, we need to keep that in mind.”

                “So, we probably shouldn’t all go meet him at once,” John said, chuckling at the image that provided.

                “Probably a good idea,” said Angelica. “So…when do we leave?”

                “Immediately,” said Jefferson. “Where’s the nearest airport?”

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

                Angelica took a window seat away from everyone else. The others were all sitting together a few rows ahead. They were arguing, laughing, joking, and overall being obnoxious. Angelica adjusted her sword in the compartment next to her seat, then leaned against the wall. And she waited for them to take off, trying her best to keep her reactions neutral.

                “Hey. You mind if I sit back here with you? The guys are pretty loud,” someone said from the aisle. Angelica looked up to see Maria looking at her. Angelica’s eyes automatically darted to her lips before telling herself to focus on the question she was just asked.

                “Yeah, sure,” she said, patting the seat next to her. Maria slid in, laid her sword into her own compartment, and sat a little closer than was necessary. But who was Angelica to complain?

                The engines started up and the seatbelt light turned on. And Angelica’s heart rate spiked about ten times faster than before.

                A hand closed around her own and she looked down. She hadn’t realized she was gripping the armrest with white knuckles. She turned her hand so that Maria could lace their fingers together. She let herself close her eyes and memorize the feeling of Maria’s hand in her own instead of thinking about the plane taking off.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

                They all disembarked the plane, loud enough to just pass the point of embarrassing. John laughed at something Mulligan had said and turned around to walk backwards to face his friends. Towards the back of the group, he spotted Angelica, looking a little pale in the face, holding hands with Maria. When she caught his eye, he shot her a double thumbs up, making her blush and laugh.

                They all took a bus out to the trails, and from there, they started their trek through the mountains. After about an hour of walking, they came upon a sheep, munching on grass. It looked at them with a blank expression. As they kept going, they ran into more and more sheep, until eventually, they came to a set of ancient stairs carved into the side of the mountain.

                They stopped and Angelica turned around to the group.

                “Okay, we should probably not all go at once. This guy has been away from society for almost two hundred years,” she said. “We should pick out who we’re taking up there right now.”

                “Well, I should definitely go,” said Alex. “And Thomas should definitely not go.”

                “ _Hey!_ Man, what’s your problem with me?” Jefferson stepped up to him. “What did I ever do?”

                “Alright, shut the fuck up, all of you, before I kick both your asses!” Peggy said, stepping between them. “Y’all need to grow up, stop actin’ like children. God, why the youngest one here gotta tell you this?”

                Alex and Jefferson both stepped back with their heads down.

                “Okay, so…I guess I’ll pick who’s going,” said Angelica. “Since y’all are acting like four year olds. So, Alex, you can come with me. Aaron, John, and Eliza, you come too. I think that’s enough. The rest of you, hang out down here until we come back.”

                “How long are you guys gonna be?” asked Peggy.

                “I don’t know. It’ll probably be a while,” said Angelica, shrugging.

                “Ehhh…” Lafayette shifted.

                “What’s the problem?” asked Angelica, crossing her arms.

                “My phone is at twenty percent…” he said.

                “Haven’t you been using it for texting with Peggy anyway? She’s right there,” said Angelica.

                “You don’t understand,” said Peggy.

                “Alright, well, go back to the hotel if you need your phones so badly,” said Angelica. “Come on guys, let’s go.”

                They climbed the stairs for what felt like forever, running into more sheep along the way. At the top of the stairs, they came to a plateau that was surrounded by more rock and trees. It was completely hidden from the outside world. It extended back into a cave. Hay littered the ground and sheep milled about.

                “Vahaan kaun jaega? ( _Who goes there?_ )” a voice called from somewhere off to the left. A few sheep ran from the path over there and came to a stop in the clearing. Soon, behind them, came a man. He wobbled into the clearing and squinted at the group with tiny eyes. His skin was dark and leathery and he was draped in red and orange robes. He was leaning heavily on a knarled, wooden staff.

                “Aap Ghanaidr Kapoor hain? ( _Are you Ghanedra Kapoor?_ )” asked Angelica.

                “You are Americans?” he asked in a heavily accented voice.

                “You speak English?” Angelica asked politely.

                “And you speak Hindi,” the man said. “I know why you are here. But this is not all of you. Where are the rest?”

                “They stayed behind,” said Alex. “We came for-“

                “I know why you are here. But you are out of luck. I am not going to help you take someone’s life,” he said, waving his hand and walking away.

                “Sir, I don’t know exactly how much you know about us, but I think it’s important that you know who we are battling against,” said Aaron. “St. Montgomery, otherwise known as Palmprey.”

                The man stopped in his tracks and turned back to them.

                “Palmprey…you are fighting Palmprey…” he said. “Well, in that case, follow me.”

                He hobbled into the cave, the others following close behind. The inside of the cave was huge. The ground was laden in furs and rugs. John thought briefly that it kind of looked like an opening to some kind of porno in there, but quickly dispelled that thought. As they went further into the cave, John looked around, the porno thing wiggling back into his mind. There were bottles of what looked like various oils sitting on the shelves and the furs and rugs were getting more outrageous. Off to the side, there was a steaming, hot spring that seemed to be lit from inside, the lights changing from blue to pink to green.

                Then, when John thought it couldn’t get any more ridiculous, there was a wide bed that was draped in leopard and tiger furs that looked suspiciously fake. And…was that…..was that what he thought it was? The music that was faintly playing was so quiet that John could hardly hear it but it sounded suspiciously like…..Marvin Gaye’s _Sexual Healing_? That couldn’t be…

                They stopped in front of a big wooden box sitting on carefully placed silks. The man opened it slowly, but then closed it quickly before anyone could see what was inside.

                “Ha! You thought! Only the chosen one can lay eyes on the Flying Guillotine. We must first go to the sacred place and there, the chosen one will be chosen,” he said. “Come, we shall go now.”

                He led them all the way back outside the cave and then to the trail off to the side of the clearing. They followed him through the woods until they came to a large clearing.

                There were yellow butterflies fluttering around in the air. Tiny blue and yellow flowers carpeted the grassy ground. Rays of golden sunlight shone through the hole in the canopy, shining on the very center of the clearing where a tall stone statue stood. It looked ancient. The statue depicted a figure sitting upon a lotus flower. It had the head of an elephant and the body of a man.

                Behind John, who was taking in the sight in awe, he heard a small gasp. Angelica said quietly, “It’s Ganesha…”

                “Yes. Ganesha will choose the one to wield the Flying Guillotine,” said Kapoor. “Everyone sit around the edge of the clearing and take each other’s hands. Ganesha will arrive any moment.”

                They did as they were told, wondering what would happen. They all held hands, Alex on one side of John and Eliza on his other side. He looked around the circle and saw that the others were just as curiously confused as he was. The peaceful calm of the clearing filled John with warmth. It relaxed his buzzing nerves until he was completely transfixed on the clearing, his mind clear.

                Just then, the air became warmer and the sun rays grew brighter on the statue. Color bled into the stone slowly, almost like it wasn’t happening. And then, the statue was no longer a statue. The figure before them was none other than Ganesha themself, in the flesh, looking just as magnificent as ever. When they spoke, they spoke directly into everyone’s minds.

                “How good it is to be meeting you all,” said Ganesha. “I know that you came to me in need of assistance, for in your plans, you have been met with a wall. They are very dangerous, the enemy you face, and I know that you may not win, if you fight on a whim and don’t plan for the time and the place. I can help you proceed, I’ll give you what you need, but first you must know that if your bubble is to burst, do not put it on anyone but yourself. But if you don’t, you won’t be the first. One of you needs to be chosen, you don’t know which one. But to wield the weapon that can bring down your opposition, there can be only one. Let us now see who the right one will be, they’ll be ideal to lead, so let’s hope it isn’t me.”

                John jolted, trying not to let his surprise show. He never expected the elegant god before him to have a sense of humor. Ganesha closed their eyes and the rays of light shined even brighter. The light moved slowly off of Ganesha in the center. It moved around the circle and slowed to a stop directly above Aaron.

                John had to conceal his laughter at the expression that found its way to Aaron’s face.

                “Aaron Burr, there is no need to fear, sir,” Ganesha said, amusement clear in their voice. “Your goal is near, now that we have you. But the question is clear, the thing that you fear, that you may not make it home for the one you hold dear. I wish I could give you some consolation, a small amount of satisfaction, but to reach your destination, you must not be a bit uncertain. Now is the time that I must take my leave. Good luck to you all, I hope that you succeed.”

                Then, Ganesha faded away, slowly leaving the stone statue in their place, the rays of light taking their place back in the center. Everyone stood up and stretched. Aaron was the only one still sitting, looking quite pale.

                “Come Aaron, we must go back and start your training,” said Kapoor.

                Alex went over to Aaron and hooked their arms, dragging him to his feet. “Come on, Burr. You gotta train,” he said, smiling.

                They hiked back to the clearing and Kapoor asked for John and Alex to help him bring the box out. They went back into the ambiguously sexual cave, coming back out with the wooden box. They set it down at Aaron’s feet. Mr. Kapoor opened the box very slowly.  

                Inside, there was the Flying Guillotine. Kapoor pulled it out by a chain. Hanging from the chain was what looked like some kind of disk.

                “I will show you how to use it, then you will do it,” said Kapoor. He lifted the weapon and began swinging it in the air, facing the wooden targets that stood a few yards away. When he let the weapon fly, it landed atop the head of one of the targets. A screen fell around the head, weighted down by a metal ring. Blades sprung out from the inside of that ring, chopping off the head. Then Kapoor pulled the weapon back and caught the top of it. The blades retracted and let the head inside drop to the ground.

                Aaron let out a long suffering sigh and took the chain he was being handed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a video kinda showing how a Flying Guillotine is used (a trailer):  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MfL5cIu7HMQ
> 
> Here's another trailer to the movie:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I-kzBTZTWHc
> 
> And here's the entire movie, if you so happen to be interested (Dubbed in English):  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EAkrjf9y3P0


	7. Chapter 7

The song _Eye of the Tiger_ played over Aaron’s training montage. He learned the art of the Flying Guillotine. It was a dance that needed to be mastered. There were practice dummies, obstacle courses, fantastical tasks involving maidens in distress, all ending with their silhouettes standing on wooden posts, practicing their one legged kicks against the sunset.

                Or at least, that’s how John pictured it going. They had all left Aaron up there on the mountain to train while the rest of them went back to the hotel. The hotel wasn’t big or anything, but it did have a pool. A pool that was ice cold. Luckily, it didn’t seem to take Aaron long to get the hang of the Flying Guillotine.

                Only a few days after they left him there, they all hiked out and met him at the bottom of the stairs. He approached them with a leather circular pack strapped to his back.

                “Is that it?” asked Peggy, pointing.

                “Yes,” he said.

                “Can we see it?” she asked, jumping up and down, clapping silently.

                “No, I’m not supposed to take it out until I face Palmprey,” he said.

                “Oh boy! That’s exciting! Are you excited?” she asked.

                “No. I’m really not,” he said. “Can we please go back to the hotel so I can sleep?”

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this chapter is super short....


	8. Chapter 8

The Washington home was in full party mode. People streamed through Mt. Vernon like it was open to the public. John thought he had seen the party of his lifetime when Jefferson arrived in the last story, but he was sorely mistaken. This time, he made sure to keep his distance from any gourds, actually, staying away from any drugs at all past weed, not wanting to repeat that experience. While it was fantastic and magical, he didn’t think he could handle it a second time.

                That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to get absolutely shit-faced drunk. He was in the ballroom, grinding against Alex and some other guy, the room pounding with the base, crowded and sweaty. He wasn’t totally drunk just yet, but he was planning on getting there. At the front of the ballroom, on the stage, strippers, male and female, danced and swayed to the beat.

                The music quieted down and the DJ spoke into the microphone.

                “How’s everyone doin’ tonight?”

                A cheer erupted from the ballroom.

                “The time has come for the birthday girl to challenge whomever she wants to a dance battle! Everyone give it up for Peggy!”

                A cheer rose up even louder as Peggy stepped up and took the mic from the DJ.

                “I challenge Alex and his friends! You and me bro! Let’s go!” she said, laughing.

                The floor cleared, everyone moving to the edges. Peggy strode into the center of the floor followed by Angelica, Eliza, and Maria. John, Alex, Lafayette, and Hercules stood on the other side of the clearing, watching. The song WTF by Missy Elliot started up and the girls stepped up to the center, getting ready.

                They broke down right on the beat, moving hard and fast, their moves flowing right through each beat. The crowd screamed. They just kept going, their moves not slowing down for even a half of a beat. They rolled their hips, flung their hair, and kicked their legs, moving across the floor like they were dancing on air. When the song dropped into the break down, they dropped to the floor and breakdanced. They ended their dance by the four of them lined up on the ground. Peggy rolled and they jumped over her as she rolled through, then flipped to her feet. The others jumped to their feet and joined her in the center, posing through the last beat.

                The crowd screamed in a wild frenzy. Then, it was the boy’s turn. They stepped into the center of the floor and the song My House by Flo Rida came on. The way it started out, it sounded a lot softer than the previous song, like, they were sure to lose this battle, but then the beat picked up and they jumped into motion, just as hard and fast as the girls. When the rap came up, they each took turns with solos, then coming back together and finishing out the song. As the last few beats played out, they lined up with their backs facing the sky and Lafayette jumped up and ran up their backs, then jumped off of Hercules’ back, launching himself into the air. He landed at the girls’ feet and the last beat of the song blended with the cheers of the crowd.

                The crowd was in a frenzy. Peggy was busy hyping the already hyped crowd, still full of energy even after her performance.

                “Alright, alright, alright!” said the DJ. “How about that, folks?”

                The crowd cheered again.

                “Let’s see who the winner is, shall we? If you think the Revolutionary Warriors won, lets here it!” he pointed the mic into the audience. The crowd cheered, voicing their approval.

                “Now, if you think the Schuyler Sisters won, let’s hear it!”

                The crowd screamed even louder than before, looking much more rabid than they were.

                “I think it’s obvious who won then! Give it up for the Schuyler Sisters!!!” he said and the crowd went wild, lifting the girls up on their shoulders. Angelica and Eliza were lifted onto the DJ’s platform. They took the mic and Eliza said, “Now for a little birthday present for our baby sis!”

                The crowd lifted Peggy onto the stripper stage. Someone set a chair in the center and led Peggy to it, sitting her down. She was smiling, looking around in confusion.

                “Happy birthday Peggy!”  said Eliza and Angelica.

                Three female strippers came onto the stage and approached Peggy. Her eyes widened and she covered her bright red face, dissolving into giggles. To the song Birthday Sex by Jeremih, the strippers got to their knees and crawled the rest of the way to Peggy, crawling onto her lap. The three women danced on Peggy, a mess of rolling bodies and grinding hips and swinging hair. They began removing pieces of their already sparse clothing. One of them climbed onto Peggy’s lap, straddling her, and began grinding into her, hands all over her. Peggy seemed to be trying (and failing) to keep her hands off the woman in her lap. So she gave up, her hands sliding down to the girl’s mostly exposed ass.

               

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

                John was getting steadily drunker with every hour that went by. He had long since lost Alex and the others after the dance battle and birthday lap dance. He didn’t know who he was dancing with but through the haze of sweat and beer and weed, he managed to register himself being dragged off to a dark corner and pressed up against the wall. There were lips messily making their way down John’s neck and a knee was pressing its way into his crotch.

                The thought that he shouldn’t be doing this, _he didn’t want to do this to Alex and the others,_ wiggled into his mind, but it was quickly set aside when hips grinded against his own.

                Through his muddled thoughts, he managed to push away from the other man and look at him. Even in the dim lighting, he could tell the guy was hot, and a lot taller and broader than he was, but he had no idea who it was.

                The man leaned in and whispered in his ear, “I can give you something to help you with Palmprey.”

                John’s eyes widened. He took the bottle from the man and took another drink.

                “What is it?” asked John.

                “Don’t worry about it right now,” he said, hips swaying to the beat of the music. He lifted his bottle and John clinked it with his own then they both downed the rest of their drinks.

                Not even fifteen minutes later, John’s head started getting fuzzy and his vision was spinning. He tried to get a coherent thought through his mind and said, out loud, “I gotta find Alex…”

                “What’s wrong?” asked the man he had been dancing with.

                “I don’t feel so good,” said John, trying not to stumble.

                “Follow me,” the man said, taking his hand. John was led up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms. Trying to walk felt like he was moving through molasses.

                John tried to take his hand back and say, “I really should find Alex.” But his words weren’t working with him, and before he knew it, the door was closing behind him and he was on the bed. Those hands were too strong to get out of anyway.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "My House" by Flo Rida routine:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=31wTvq9-QDw
> 
> WTF by Missy Elliot routine:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_cbNqoAeRto


	9. Chapter 9

When John opened his eyes, he had to squint them closed again. The sun was shining directly in his eyes from the window. His head pounded and he wished for nothing more than to curl up in the blankets and never leave.

                Except, there was a warm body nestled up to him under the blankets. John froze, his stomach dropping (uncomfortably). He closed his eyes and prayed that it was Alex. But the body felt big, bigger than John, so definitely bigger than Alex. _No, nononono….._ he wiggled out from under the heavy arm that was draped across his chest.

                He sat up and his head spun. Acid was starting to crawl up his throat. He wasn’t sure if it was from the hangover or the thoughts of what happened last night that were creeping into his mind. The man in the bed didn’t stir as John untangled himself and left the bed. He pulled on his pants and a t-shirt from the floor and then made it to the bathroom. He fell to his knees at the toilet, heaving and heaving, but nothing would come up. Then he heaved again and he let go of everything he had eaten in the last twenty four hours. When that ended, he thought about the man still in that bed and he heaved again. But there was nothing more to throw up. He sat back and leaned against the wall, pulling his knees into his chest.

                Despite having just purged everything in his stomach, he still felt queasy. Thoughts were running through his pounding head a mile a minute and they wiggled under his skin, making his skin crawl, impossible to ignore. Those hands, he felt them running over his body. Those hands were strong, too strong. They didn’t need to pin him down, John could hardly move on his own, but they were still painfully strong.

                John stood up, wincing at the new found pain, (he knew he’d have a hard time sitting for a while), and went to the mirror. With a shaking hand, he lifted the bottom of his shirt. He bit his lip to keep the whimper trapped in his throat. Big, purple bruises painted his hips and ribs, some of them clearly finger prints. Then he pulled his collar down and saw more marks on his chest and shoulders. And then all at once, the feeling of those hands came back, all over him, digging into his skin and he reeled back, falling back to where he was seated on the floor. He hid his face in his knees and tried to get his breathing under control.

                The bathroom floor was way too uncomfortable.

                A knock at the door made his head shoot up, pain raking through his head and down his neck, settling in his chest when he heard Alex’s voice on the other side. He tried to open his mouth to tell Alex to go away, but nothing would come out. The door opened and Alex poked his head in. When he laid eyes on John, curled up against the wall, he came in, closing the door behind him.

                He knelt down next to John and put a hand on his shoulder. But John twitched and Alex lifted his hand.

                “John, what’s wrong?” he asked gently.

                John shook his head and hid his face back in his knees. He couldn’t believe Alex wanted to even look at him right now. He felt disgusting. He didn’t want Alex to touch him and feel it too. He heard Alex get up and rummage around in the cupboard above the sink. He sat down and nudged John. He looked up and saw Alex holding something out to him, a glass of water in his other hand. He handed him a few aspirin, which he downed, then Alex downed his own. It hadn’t occurred to John that Alex is probably nursing his own hangover.

                “Do you remember anything from last night,” asked Alex.

                He shook his head and shrugged, trying to say something but his voice was lodged in his throat.

                “John, what happened?” Alex asked again. He put an arm around him and pulled him. But _those_ hands came back to him and John involuntarily flinched away from Alex, standing up.

                “We should go downstairs,” said John, finally finding his voice.

                “You have something in your pocket,” said Alex, not standing up.

                John reached around and found a slip of paper sticking out of his back pocket. He pulled it out and unfolded it. It was a floor plan of what looked like an enormous, labyrinthine house. He handed it to Alex, who was standing up. He looked at it and then said, “John, please tell me wh-“

                John shoved past him and left the bathroom before he could finish.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

                Everyone was gathered around the dining table, most of them cradling cups of coffee. Martha had called everyone to a meeting when she found out about the map John had been given. They gathered around noon, which gave John enough time to take a shower. A shower that lasted way too long, but he couldn’t seem to get that itch off his skin, couldn’t seem to get _really_ clean, get the bruises off, get the feeling of those hands on his skin off, so he gave up and let someone else have the bathroom.

                At the table, he made a point of not sitting by Alex…or Lafayette, or Hercules. He sat quietly, curled in on himself as he listened to Martha talk. She sounded like she was sporting the worst hangover out of all of them, and he really wasn’t paying attention to what she was saying, but John caught something about the floorplan being the floorplan of St. Montgomery’s house, and that they were going to have to go there as soon as possible.

                “Hey, where’s King George?” asked Jefferson. Everyone looked around the table and noticed that he wasn’t there.

                Just then, the doors burst open and Samuel Seabury came in holding a piece of paper. He looked a mess.

                “He’s gone! They’ve taken him!” he cried. He handed Martha the letter and she skimmed over it.

                “It’s a ransom. They have him at the estate,” said Martha. “St. Montgomery has taken him.”

                A few people gasped.

                “You must leave at once,” said Martha, setting the letter down.

 


	10. Chapter 10

_And so, the three gangs separated once again, on their way to Albuquerque, New Mexico. It was a long way, all the way across the U.S., but they were prepared to make record time. Little did they know, that their enemy had sent three groups of their own to slow them down._

_The first group, sent after the SMFDR, was a gang of world famous street racers. They stopped them in Oklahoma, on the long stretch of road that cut through miles of farmland and arid plains. Their leader, Morgan Macintosh, a.k.a., “The Chrome Flame”, drove an acid green Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat, (0-60 in 3 sec, 707 horsepower, 199 mph top speed), the hood painted black. Chrome Flame challenged Jefferson to a race against his black Cadillac ATS-V Coupe, (0-60 in 3.9 sec, 464 horsepower, 200 mph top speed), confident that he would keep his winning streak._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

                The two cars sat side by side, their engines rumbling. The empty road stretched out in front of them, disappearing on the horizon. Arid fields spread out around it.

                A tall woman in a tight, green mini dress strutted up between the cars, her blonde curls billowing behind her, and stopped in front of them. She pulled the necktie from her neck and held it up in the air. The two cars revved their engines. Jefferson looked over at The Chrome Flame. He was gripping the steering wheel tight with his leather driving gloves. The smoke from the cigarette that hung from his lips drifted up past his face. His shades glinted in the sunlight.

                Then, the woman dropped her arm and the cars shot past her. They sped down the stretch of cement, their engines roaring. The Challenger was slightly faster than Jefferson’s Cad, but he knew that it was no match for the Cad’s dexterity.

                They raced, toe to toe until they had to turn around and go back. This time, Jefferson was in the lead and he managed to leave the Challenger in his dust as he sped right through the finish line.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

                _The next group that was sent out was the Trapper Yappers. They were led by a man who went by Nutragrain. They stopped the Revolutionary Warriors in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, in an alley behind the Laser Tag place._

~~~~~~~~~~

 

                Nutragrain sneered at the gang, his goons chuckling behind him. He would go first.

                “Gimme a beat,” he said, snapping his fingers. One of his guys stepped up and started beat boxing.

               

 

 

 

 

                “I’d like to see your plan for taking on the man,

                Cause from what I’ve seen, without your girls, you can’t even stand!

 

                You’re jealous! Your friends pull up in their Cadillac,

                And you’re sittin’ there like an ant, and I’m the Titanic.

 

                And talk about overcompensating little boy,

                You go shopping all you want but don’t come to me for toys!”

 

                Alex glared at the man and shot back with, “Listen lil’ bitch!

                First of all, don’t talk to me about ‘overcompensating’

                You even shorter than me and that’s saying something.

 

                What are you doing, talking to me about toys?

                Hey, turn around, go back and hide in your Rolls Royce!”

               

                Alex pointed at the car parked in the street behind them, Hercules, Lafayette, and John high-fiving each other.

 

 

                “My Rolls Royce is lookin’ pretty fly,

                Take a look at your RV, it might roll over and die.

 

                Bitch, look at yourself, can’t do nothing without Washington,

                So don’t be fucking with me cause’ I will bust your teeth in!

 

                Just give up while you can,

                Just end it here, I don’t give a damn.

                Take a walk, cross the street, make sure to hold hands.

 

                If you’re so concerned about making that prick happy,

                Just run back to Mt. Vernon and bend over for your daddy!”

               

                The crowd “ooooooooohhhh”’d but Alex looked unimpressed. He stepped up, right in Nutragrain’s face, and spit back his response.

 

 

                “Your rhymes are a sedative,

                Your records would never sell.

 

                Your voice is like nails on glass,

                Please stop, you’re making me ill.

 

                Looks like all you wanna talk about is cars,

                So let’s stop for a second and take a look at yours.

               

                Your paint job is cheap, like you did it yourself.

                Looks like it’s made out of tin, like it could sit on a shelf.

 

                You probably bought it with your allowance

                What do you do for a living dance?

                Did your dealer ask why you paid for it in all ones?

                Or were they too distracted by your cheap ass thrift store pants?

               

                You keep dissing the RV

                But take a closer look,

                That shit would sell for more than your Royce in the Bluebook!”

                The crowd roared their approval, shoving around a defeated looking Nutragrain. Alex’s friends lifted him up on their shoulders.

               

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

                _The third group was a gang called “The Lobster Backs”. Lead by infamous drug lord Stevie Powers, this gang ruled the streets of Colorado, owning even the police force. They stopped the Schuyler Sisters in Denver._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

                The four bikes were roaring down the streets of Denver, on their way to Albuquerque, when Eliza finally decided to voice her concern.

                “Hey guys, I think we’re being followed,” she said.

                “Copy that, I see them too,” said Maria.

                “Two semis and a Charger,” said Peggy.

                “Let’s give them a chase, shall we girls?” said Angelica, turning onto an on ramp. The three vehicles followed the girls onto the highway, gaining speed to catch up with them. They slowly inched closer and closer to the four bikes, earning the blaring horns of other vehicles on the road. Eliza figured they could outrun them easily, their bikes able to weave through traffic, but when she looked to her left, the Charger was there, closing in on them.

                “Guys-“ was all she got out before the Charger drifted over to her, bumping her side. She swerved a little, but got control back quickly. In the front seats of the car sat two men wearing British red coats. Their eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses. The man in the passenger side seat leaned out the window and drew a sword from his belt. Eliza drew her katana just in time to block a swipe to her side.

                “Go! We’ll cover you!” said Maria.

                Eliza jumped onto her seat and stood up, then flipped, landing on the roof of the Charger. The Lobster back scrambled out of the window to join her on the roof. They parried back and forth, Eliza blocking every blow easily. But there wasn’t enough space on the roof of the car and Eliza was getting dangerously close to the edge.

                In the far left lane, one of the semi-trucks pulled up beside them. Eliza turned and jumped, grabbing the top edge of the truck. She pulled herself up and stood on the roof. The Lobster back followed, flipping up onto the roof and facing her.

                He leapt at her and she blocked his sword just in time. Eliza fought on the offense until she found an opening and attempted to disarm him. But he surprised her by dodging her swipe and kicking out his leg. His foot caught her ankle and her back slammed against the top of the truck. He quickly disarmed her, knocking her sword from her hands.

                As he raised his sword, ready to take the final blow, Eliza covered her face. But there was a metallic _swish!_ And Eliza froze. The blow didn’t come. She looked up and saw the man still above her, holding up the sword. All of a sudden, his head toppled off of his shoulders and he thumped onto the ground, revealing Angelica standing there, her own katana dripping with blood.

                The headless body spurted blood all over the place. Just as Angelica was helping Eliza to her feet, three more Lobster Backs jumped onto the top of the truck. They all drew swords and rushed at the two girls.

                They fought dangerously fast and the sisters worried that they wouldn’t be able to beat them. Eliza managed to kick one of them, square in the chest. The man flew back and tumbled right off of the truck, down into the road. But that didn’t slow the other two down. Metal clashed against metal as the battle continued. Angelica and Eliza were at the back of the truck, facing the front, the two men facing opposite them. They were about to start in on another round when Angelica looked behind the men, up ahead on the road. She nudged Eliza.

                Up ahead, coming up fast, was a low overpass bridge. At the very last second, Angelica and Eliza dropped to the ground, pressing their bodies to the truck. The bridge passed over them harmlessly. But, unfortunately for their opponents, the Lobster Backs weren’t so lucky.

                As soon as the bridge passed, the two girls jumped to their feet and leapt from the truck. They landed perfectly on the backs of Peggy and Maria’s bikes, then they sped away. They outran the trucks and Charger and raced right onto the ramp labeled “Albuquerque”, losing the gang.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Cadillac:  
> http://media.caranddriver.com/images/15q2/657948/2016-cadillac-ats-v-coupe-test-review-car-and-driver-photo-658360-s-429x262.jpg
> 
> The Dodge Challenger:  
> http://blog.caranddriver.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/2015-Dodge-Challenger-SRT-Hellcat-PLACEMENT-626x382.jpg
> 
> If you couldn't tell by this chapter, I really like cars...  
> Also, I WROTE A RAP BATTLE!!!!!! AND IT WAS REALLY HARD!!! but fun, I might write more...


	11. Chapter 11

The RV pulled up first at the motel. It was soon joined by the Cadillac and the two bikes. Everyone met in the Revolutionary Warrior’s room.

                “Okay, so what’s the plan?” asked Peggy.

                “Alright, everyone come look,” said Alex. He unfolded the floorplan and laid it out on the table. “We’re going to come in through the roof into a storage room. There are sunroofs along this side and this side. We’ll go in through these ones. While we’re doing that, the girls will go in and distract St. Montgomery. Madison, you’ll be waiting in the RV, keeping an eye on all the cameras in the house. We’ll hack into the system.”

                “We’ll keep in touch with these,” said Angelica. She held up a tiny piece of metal. “They fit right behind your molars.”

                “Once we get inside, the girls will keep us posted on the situation. We’ll all split up in pairs. St. Montgomery has a meeting at noon, and it’ll be over at one. After that, he always sits in his lounge room. That’s when the girls will be brought in for him. We’ll be waiting in the ceiling directly above, surrounding the room in our pairs. When the time is right, they’ll give us the signal and we’ll come down and fight him,” explained Alex. “Everyone got it?”

                They all nodded.

                “Alright, we’ll reconvene in the morning,” he said. “Everyone get some dinner and sleep tonight. I hear that Los Pollos Hermanos is pretty good.”

                They all went to their rooms and left the Revolutionary Warriors alone. John went to the bathroom and locked the door. He looked at himself in the mirror and thought to himself. This was it. The final battle. They were finally going to fight St. Montgomery. John just needed to keep it together until that was over. Focus on the mission. He could do this.

                His friend’s laughter erupted from outside in the room.

                He couldn’t do this. If they knew what happened for him to get that floorplan, they wouldn’t even want to look at him again. Was it worth it? Of course it was, he was saving a lot of people here. He needed to keep it together.

                A knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts. He unlocked the door and Lafayette shoved his way in, closing the door behind him. He looked at John for a while before saying, “What’s the matter, John?”

                “Nothing,” said John. “Nothing’s the matter.”

                “John, I know something happened,” he said gently, like he was afraid John would try to escape past him. He wouldn’t, Lafayette was a lot bigger than him. “You ‘ave been different. I only want for you to be okay.”

                “Nothing happened. I’m fine,” said John, knowing he wouldn’t win this battle.

                “Please talk to me,” he said, stepping up and laying his hands on John’s shoulders. “You know you can talk to any of us about anything.”

                “Something happened, but its fine. This isn’t the best time to talk about it anyway. We need to focus on the mission,” said John, shrugging out of Lafayette’s hold.

                “Something happened at ze party, right?” he asked, watching John stiffen up. “What happened at ze party?”

                “Nothing, nothing happened,” John whispered, afraid of talking any louder.

                “I saw you dancing with that man,” said Lafayette carefully. “Was he the one who gave you the map?”

                John opened his mouth to answer but nothing would come out, so he nodded instead. He leaned against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor.

                “Did he do something to you John?” Lafayette asked, sitting down next to him.

                John pulled his knees in and stared at the floor in front of him for a while before nodding.

                “I slept with him,” said John. “I didn’t mean to, it just happened. I couldn’t move and I should’ve done something, I should’ve found one of you guys or, or…”

                Lafayette wrapped an arm around him when his shoulders started shaking. He froze for a moment, thinking of the man’s hands, how he held him to the bed in an iron grip. But Lafayette started whispering soothing words in French and John eventually leaned into him. Lafayette rubbed his back and ran a hand through his hair until he calmed down.

                “Alex and Herc are worried about you,” he whispered.

                John bit his lip, angry at himself that he made them worry.

                “Come out and talk to them please? Zey will understand and zey want to help,” said Lafayette. “You know it was not your fault. None of it was your fault. You know that, right?”

                John sniffed and nodded. Lafayette took his face in his hands and wiped his tears away with his thumbs. Then they stood up and opened the door. Alex and Herc both stood when they came out of the bathroom.

                John eventually told them everything that night and they all fell asleep on the double bed, tangled up together. And John, in the very center, felt more comfortable and safe than he had in a long time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because how can I have them go to Albuquerque and NOT make a Breaking Bad reference...


	12. Chapter 12

The three groups all had the continental breakfast at the motel before heading out to begin the mission. The St. Montgomery manor was located out in the dessert, just off the edge of the city. They parked the RV out of sight from the house, hidden in the rocks. The girls took the Cadillac and drove to the manor while the boys waited behind, ready to follow soon after.

                Angelica pulled the car up to the front gates and rolled her window down.

                “Who is it?” a voice crackled from the monitor.

                “We’re friends of Palmprey,” Angelica said, doing her best to sound slightly ditzy. “He wanted us to join him today after his meeting.”

                The gates opened up and they drove through. As soon as the window rolled all the way up, Angelica said, “We’re in.”

                “Good job. We’re coming now,” Alex’s voice said in her ear. The girls were met at the front door by a valet, who opened their doors for them. They stepped out of the car in their floor length, skin tight dresses and went to the front door, which was opened for them as they approached. Angelica’s dress was light pink, Eliza’s was dark blue, Peggy’s was yellow, and Maria’s was dark purple.

                The inside of the house was bigger than anything Angelica could have imagined. The foyer opened up into an enormous room. The walls were gold and the carpet, drapes, and furniture were all deep red. A huge crystal chandelier hung above the room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

                “We’re in the house. St. Montgomery is almost done with his meeting,” said Angelica into John’s ear.

                “Alright, stay frosty and let us know when he arrives,” said Alex, who was behind him on the bike. They sped around the back of the mansion and met the others there. The six of them scaled the wall and made their way along the roofs, finding the sun roofs. They stayed there, ready to go in, waiting for the signal.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


                The girls lounged about on the furniture in the lounge room, waiting for St. Montgomery. Two guards stood by the double doors, staring straight ahead. Angelica noticed a sword on display on the far wall. But not just any sword: An Akiyama sword.

                After about ten minutes of waiting, they opened the doors and revealed St. Montgomery, who walked into the room and laid eyes on the four girls waiting for him.

                He was a large man who wore a crisp white suit. His beard was carefully trimmed and his dark eyes scanned over each girl individually, taking his time with the sight before him. Then a smile spread across his face and he spoke, his voice deep and gravelly, with a hint of Laryngitis.

                “How are you girls this afternoon?” he asked, spreading his arms.

                Angelica stood up from her perch on the arm of a couch and sauntered over to him.

                “We should be the ones asking you that question,” she said, her voice silky smooth. “How was your meeting Mr. Montgomery?”

                “Boring,” he said, sitting down on the couch. The four girls moved to all sit around him. “Much less interesting than this.”

                “Oh, Mr. Montgomery,” Maria said with a giggle.

                “Please, girls, tell me,” he said. “Why aren’t we enjoying the lovely weather today?”

                “Oh, but sir, didn’t you hear about the storm coming?” said Peggy. She moved to go sit on his lap.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

                “…Didn’t you hear about the storm coming?”

                “That’s our cue,” said Alex. The six men opened the windows and climbed in. The inside was dark, a storage room that had long been out of use. They found a vent and began their trek into the ventilation system. When the path’s spilt, they all split up into three groups.

                John crawled behind Alex, letting him lead the way. Alex had memorized the floorplan and knew every route. They eventually came upon a vent that over looked a huge lounge room. There was Palmprey, sitting on one of the couches, the four girls draped around him.

                “John, while we wait, about the party-“

                “I don’t want to talk about it,” said John, holding up a hand. “Especially while everyone can hear everything we say.”

                “Okay, fair enough,” said Alex. “I just want you to know that none of it was your fault, and we would never look at you any differently for something like that.”

                “I know, Alex,” John said quietly, a smile pulling at his mouth. A wave of affection washed over him and he couldn’t stop himself from grabbing Alex behind his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Alex wrapped his arms around John in the small space and kissed him back. Their tongues danced around each other in an intimate tango.

                “Guys, can we please focus?” Aaron said.

                “Oh let them kiss, zey deserve it!” said Lafayette. “Mulligan, come here.”

                They heard those two kissing and Aaron groaned. John could practically see him rolling his eyes. When they pulled apart, they listened once again to the girls flirting with St. Montgomery down below.

                “How many guards are outside?” Alex asked.

                “Two guards, right outside the door,” said Madison.

                “Are we ready?” asked Jefferson.

                “Now.” Angelica said. The four girls all jumped away from St. Montgomery as the boys all jumped from the ceiling, landing around the room, surrounding the man. They tossed the girls their katanas and they caught them just as they all grabbed their skirts and ripped them off. Underneath, they wore jumpsuits matching their tops.

                Palmprey stood up and looked around at everyone calmly. Then he did something no one expected.

                He laughed.

                “You thought you could defeat me?” he said, wiping a tear from his eye. “Children, sorry to tell you this, but there is only one thing that can kill me-“

                “We know,” said Aaron. Palmprey turned around to look at him. Aaron stood tall before Palmprey, the Flying Guillotine hanging from the chain that he held. Palmprey’s eyes widened.

                They all leapt into action. The guards came into the room, followed by more guards. They fought the guards while Aaron stood off against Palmprey. The man took off his white jacket slowly and dropped it to the floor. Palmprey leapt across the floor as fast as lightening and grabbed the sword off of the wall.

                He slowly pulled the case off of the blade and dropped it on the ground. He and Aaron both leapt into the air at each other. They battled back and forth for a while, Katana against Flying Guillotine.

                As John fought, he hardly noticed his friends being defeated by the guards. The girls were still fighting strong, though, cutting the enemies down. Soon, it was just them still standing. Aaron was still fighting Palmprey and it didn’t look very good for him. He had cuts all over his face and arms.

                Just when John thought Aaron couldn’t go on any further, he disarmed Palmprey. The sword flew through the air and stuck into the ground. The room went silent. Aaron lifted the chain and started swinging the Flying Guillotine. When he let it fly, it seemed to move through the air in slow motion. Palmprey’s eyes followed it.

                Then, it landed right over Palmprey’s head. The curtain dropped around his head and the blades shot out from the inside of the ring. Then Aaron pulled the chain back and caught the weapon. He retracted the blades and let the head fall to the ground. It hit the carpet with a thud, rolling to a stop. Palmprey’s eyes were still wide open, a look of horror on his face.

                His headless body fell to his knees first, blood spurting from his neck like a fountain. Then he fell to the carpet.

                It was over.

 


	13. Chapter 13

They all met back up at the motel. Drinks were being passed around and laughter filled the room as they reveled in their victory.

                Alex was standing on the table, empty Los Pollos Hermanos chicken buckets at his feet, and he lifted his glass. “To victory!” he shouted.

                “To victory!!!” everyone yelled and they threw back their drinks. They all cheered and celebrated until John remembered something.

                “Hey guys. Guys…GUYS!” he got their attention. “Wasn’t there something we were supposed to do? Like rescue King George or something?”

                Everyone looked at each other in silence. Jefferson finally broke the silence by shrugging and everyone laughed and continued in their celebration.

                The next day, they left and went back to Mt. Vernon to join the Washingtons and the FFC in a huge celebration. And everyone lived happily ever after.

 


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

 

                King George lounged on the king sized bed that was in the room he was locked in. Any moment now, Hamilton or one of the others would burst into the room and rescue him. They would be oh so worried about him. They would all take him back home and he’d be reunited with Samuel and he would tell the stories of his bravery and resistance.

                But it had been almost a week by now. He was starting to get sick of sitting on that bed, ready for someone to save him. There were only so many seductive poses to wait in before they all became uncomfortable.

                Then, King George began thinking…. _What if they haven’t gotten here yet? What if they already came here and they forgot about me? What if they were killed on the way and never made it???_

                Each thought became more and more horrifying. So finally, he decided there was only one thing to do: he would need to rescue himself. He got up from the bed and opened the door, which was unlocked. He looked around the hallway and saw that it was very much empty. It took him an entire hour to find the front door, at which point he opened it and walked out, not once running into anyone. Then he stole a car from the garage and went home. The whole way, he cursed his friends for making him do this himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Georgie! lol
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this!! I know I did! Go check me out on tumblr cuz I'll be posting the illustrations to both stories!!! (when they're done...)

**Author's Note:**

> Go check me out on tumblr at grandpabasket.tumblr.com


End file.
